Süß Übersetzung
by Mel Meria
Summary: Übersetzung der FF von Molly Raesly, LxJ :   James tritt sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts an. Eine Geschichte von Witzen, unanständigen Kommentaren und dummen Jungs, die irgendwie süß sind ...


**Hallo ihr Lieben! :)**

**Hier bin ich nun mit meiner allerallerallerersten Übersetzung. Ich bin leicht nervös, um ehrlich zu sein ;D Nein Quatsch, wird schon werden. Die FF, die ich auserkoren hab, nennt sich im Original _Sweet_ und wurde von Molly Raesly geschrieben. Molly ist eine der tollsten FF-Autorinnen der Welt, gerade was James - Lily - Geschichten angeht. ich bin also ein Riesenfan von ihr ;) Natürlich :P**

**Falls ihr also gerne auch mal auf Englisch lest, dann klickt euch doch _hier_ (.net/u/1629523/Molly_Raesly) zu ihrem Account durch ;)Besonders BOYFRIEND ist einfach eine Hammer-Geschichte 3 (Die Übersetzung dazu war leider schon vergeben, ist aber auch absolut weiterzuempfehlen! ;))  
**

**So, die FF besteht aus sage und schreibe 33 Kapiteln, ich werde also ein bisschen zu tun haben ;) Ich denke aber, dass ihr nicht allzu lang warten müsst, wie das sonst bei meinen eigenen FFs im Moment der Fall ist. Eigentlich hoffe ich sogar, dass ich irgendwie mit dieser Übersetzung die Kurve kriege, und selber wieder mal was Anständiges zu Papier bringe! ;)**

**So, nun aber genug des Geschwafels. Viel Spaß ;)**

**Aiya :)  
**

_James tritt sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts an. Er hat seine drei besten Freunde, wunderbare Quidditchfähigkeiten, Bestnoten und ein gutes Aussehen. Von Natur aus wird er von allen Mädchen geliebt, nun, von fast allen. Eine Geschichte von Witzen, unanständigen Kommentaren und dummen Jungen, die irgendwie süß sind ..._

**Süß**

von Molly Raesly

_Aus dem Englisch übersetzt von Mel Meria_

**Siebzehn**

„James, ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist dringend." James drehte sich um und erblickte einen wunderschönen Rotschopf mit den berauschendsten, smaragdfarbenen Augen der Welt.

„Klar. Ist hier drin in Ordnung?" James führte Lily in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Was ist los, Lily?"

„James, ich hab nachgedacht und ich habe erkannt, dass du der Typ für mich bist. Ich weiß, dass ich in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade nett zu dir war, aber das war, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich meine, du bist perfekt. Du bist schlau, talentiert und wirklich heiß. Ich meine, wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ heiß. Wie stehen schon die Chancen, dass _der_ James Potter ausgerechnet ein erbärmliches Nichts wie mich mag? Ich dachte, es wäre zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Ich hab dir bescheuerte Namen gegeben und dich runtergemacht. Ich habe nur versucht, zu verstecken, wie verletzlich ich war. Wer kann denn schon ruhig und cool bleiben und geordnet denken, wenn man das Privileg erhält, mit _dem_ James Potter zu reden? Bitte mach mich zum glücklichsten Mädchen der Welt und werde mein fester Freund."

„Ich schätze, das kann ich tun", erwiderte James grinsend.

„Oh James!", rief sie hervor, bevor sie plötzlich die Arme um ihn warf und ihn küsste. Lily küsste sehr gut. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf, sie küsste und küsste ihn.

„James. Jaammees", ertönte eine Stimme von oben.

„Oh, Lily", sagte James und öffnete angestrengt seine Augen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kumpel!", rief James bester Freund Sirius Black.

„Was?" fragte James verständnislos. Er griff zur Seite und tastete blind nach seinem Nachttisch. Nach einigen Sekunden fand er seine Brille und setzte sie auf. Das erste, was er sah, war ein Anblick, für den die meisten Mädchen auf Hogwarts töten würden, wenn sie ihn jeden Morgen genießen könnten. Er war groß und sehr muskulös, obwohl er kaum Sport machte. Er hatte graue Augen, die oft schelmisch funkelten. Das Anziehendste an seiner Erscheinung war sein Haar. Es war lang und schwarz und es fiel elegant um sein Gesicht. James hatte oft versucht sein Haar dazu zu bringen, ebenso auszusehen, doch seine Anstrengungen waren erfolglos geblieben. Es schien, als könnte keine Kraft oder Magie der Erde James Harold Potters Haar zum Liegen bringen. Das war kein Problem für James besten Freund Sirius Black. In der Tat waren James und Sirius füreinander wie Brüder. Sie würden alles für den anderen tun. Sirius lebte im Sommer und während der Ferien bei den Potters seit der vierten Klasse. Seine Familie war voll von dunklen Zauberern mit angesehenen und mächtigen reinblütigen Persönlichkeiten und Sirius hatte genug gehabt. Die Potters nahmen Sirius mit offenen Armen auf, obwohl auch sie Reinblüter waren.

Neben Sirius war ein anderer enger Freund von James Remus Lupin. Remus hatte sandfarbenes Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen. Er war ebenfalls schlank. Unglücklicherweise war das ziemlich unumgänglich, weil Remus ein Werwolf war. James sprach oft davon als Remus „kleines haariges Problem", wenn jemand anders als die Marauder dabei war. Anders als viele andere Zauberer, hatten die Marauder keine Vorurteile aufgrund von Remus monatlicher Verwandlung. Tatsächlich fanden sie eher Gefallen daran, weil es ihnen etwas zu tun gab. Remus war der verantwortungsbewussteste der Marauder, er war sogar Vertrauensschüler.

Zu oft verdarb er Sirius und James den Spaß, weil ein Strich „zu gefährlich" war. Als könnte das jemals passieren! Trotz alledem gab er exzellente Ratschläge über Frauen. Alle ruhigen Mädchen mochten Remus, weil er eine feinfühlige Seite hatte.

Peter war das Gegenteil von Sirius. Er war klein und eher schmächtig und er sah selbst als Mensch wie eine Ratte aus. Er hatte mausbraunes Haar und wässrige Augen. Peter war ein Mitläufer und das wusste James, aber er war auch sein Freund, also war James loyal zu ihm. Remus und Peter waren am Tag zuvor im Haus der Potters angekommen, um James Geburtstag zu feiern. Glücklicherweise würden sie den Rest der Sommerferien bleiben.

„Es ist der vierte August, dein Geburtstag", antwortete Remuse.

„So Prongs, alter Freund, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich schätze schon. Warum?"

„Na ja", sagte Sirius und grinste als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du einen schönen Traum hast, als du nicht damit aufgehört hast, dein Kissen zu knutschen. Oh Lily!" Sirius stöhnte in einer perfekten Imitation von James. James Gesicht nahm sofort einen leichten Rotton an, als Sirius, Lupin und Peter anfingen zu kichern. Nach einer Weile grinste er entschuldigend zurück.

„Nun, es ist mein Geburtstag", sagte James und hatte seine Gelassenheit offensichtlich zurückerlangt, „ich glaube, es ist Zeit für die Geschenke."

„Natürlich", antwortete Peter. So ist es richtig, Master Potter."

„Guter Mann, Wurmschwanz", sagte James. „Ich wusste dass ich dich schon immer mochte."

„Nun, irgendeinen Grund musste es ja geben", sagte Sirius und grinste über seinen eigenen Witz. Alle vier Jungs machten sich auf den Weg durch das Anwesen der Potters in die Küche wo Mr. Und Mrs. Potter schon auf sie warteten.

„Oh Lieblings, kannst du es glauben?", rief Mrs. Potter. „Unser kleiner Junge ist erwachsen!

„Ich weiß, Shannon", erinnerte sich Mr. Potter. „Es ist, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er hier herumtanzte, mit seiner Unterwäsche auf dem Kopf und in eine Haarbürste gesungen hat.

„Uh, das war gestern.", grinste Sirius.

„Oh, sei still, Padfoot!", sagte James.

„Ich hab Hunger", teilte Peter nun mit. „Lasst uns frühstücken." Alle fingen an, Teller, Besteck und Gläser zu holen. Frühstück war wirklich fabelhaft. Mrs. Potter, wie jedes Jahr an James Geburtstag, hatte Nachttisch zum Frühstück vorbreitet. Bald waren alle Bäuche mit Schokoladenfröschen, Kuchen, Kürbispasteten und Karamellbonbons gefüllt.

"Mum", sagte James, "das war köstlich, wie immer, aber jetzt möchte ich wirklich meine Geschenke aufmachen."

„Natürlich, mein Schatz", sagte Mrs. Potter. Sie wusste, dass James während des Frühstückes all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufgebracht hatte, um den großen Berg an Geschenken nicht sofort aufzureißen, der neben dem Küchentisch lag. „Hier, öffne dieses hier, es ist von deinem Vater und mir."

James riss das Papier von dem Gegenstand und schnappte nach Luft. Ein großes, gefaltetes Stück schimmernden, fast schon unsichtbaren Stoffes befand sich in seinen Händen. „Wow, ist das wirklich ein -"

„Ja", antwortete Mr. Potter. „Es ist ein Tarnumhang. Er ist seit Generationen weitervererbt worden. Ich habe gedacht, da du nun volljährig bist, sollte er dir gehören. Außerdem denke ich, du wirst bemerken, wie nützlich er ist, wenn man in Hogwarts herumstreicht."

„Harold!", schnappte Mrs. Potter. "Ermutige ihn nicht. Wir bekommen schon um die hundert Eulen im Jahr."

„Es müssen mehr sein. „Denkt mal an die Streichewoche im fünften Jahr." Sirius Augen leuchteten bei der Erinnerung an einige der besten Streiche, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte. „Wie auch immer, der Umhang wird definitiv nützlich sein, wenn Moony seine monatliche-"

„Was er meint", erklärte Remus schnell, „ist, dass der Umhang ein sehr nettes Geschenk ist und dass er sicherlich in der Zukunft Verwendung finden wird." Dann seufzte er erleichtert. Sirius hätte beinahe das Geheimnis der Marauder verraten. Die Potters wussten zwar, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, doch James hatte seinen Eltern nie verraten, dass Sirius, Peter und er drei unregistrierte Animagi waren. Uuups.

„Das ist unglaublich", sagte James, nach einer langen Pause. Er lief um den Tisch herum und umarmte seine Eltern fest. „Ich liebe ihn."

James öffnete seine anderen Geschenke. Remus hatte ihm ein Buch zur Aggressionsbewältigung geschenkt, von dem er offensichtlich dachte, es würde James belustigen. Peter hatte sich etwas Praktischeres überlegt: eine große Schachtel Zonkos Scherzartikel. James erhielt auch mehrere Geschenke von Verwandten, die er kaum sah. Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Geschenk übrig.

„Okay, Prongsie", sagte Sirius lächelnd. „Ich bin dran. Weißt du, ich wollte dir etwas Besonderes schenken zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Ich meine, du bist der letzte der Marauder, der erwachsen wird." Die Marauders, alle außer James, erwähnten das ständig. Sie triezten James damit, das Nesthäkchen unter ihnen zu sein. „Ich habe beschlossen, Evans dazu zu bringen, für dich aus einem Kuchen zu steigen."

„Du hast was?", unterbrach ihn ein geschockter James.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Es wäre perfekt gewesen. Zu schade, dass sie nein gesagt hat, als ich ihr das Kostüm gezeigt habe, das ich ausgesucht hatte." Remus und Peter heulten auf vor Lachen. „Es ist so eine Schande. Sie hätte wunderbar daran ausgesehen. Tja, ich schätze, das hier muss es auch tun."

James begann das Papier zu entfernen, vorsichtiger dieses Mal. Als genug Papier entfernt worden war, war eindeutig zu sehen, dass Sirius James einen Nimbus 100 gekauft hatte.

„Woah!"


End file.
